Evilyn
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Based on the song by Lordi. She had been hurt, he played off of it. She killed them, he taught her no mercy. Yet he's always there for her. Is darkness and insanity really a bad thing? Not a pairing, didn't know which category to really put this in, so...


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and my OC, Amari. The song Evilyn belongs to Lordi.

_She cannot help herself. _

_The voices tell her so. _

_All sinners go to hell. _

_She's gotta help them go._

Lost…alone…starving…what choice did she have? With no family, no hope, and perhaps no future, she had no chance. Not without _HIM_. She was dragged to him, stood before him, accused of killing the reindeer surrounding Lapland. But he knew she hadn't done it. He knew she was innocent. She was too young to hunt such large prey. Plus, she was merely a child. How could she had possibly hunt them? So, believing her innocence, he made her the bargain. Become his hellhound and she would avenge the injuries inflicted by those she once called her family. Wanting nothing more, she agreed willingly. The wolf demon-human mix wanted vengeance…a sick, twisted vengeance.

_She knows it-it ain't just a fantasy. _

_That drives her. _

_Deep in her-the killer rose! _

He scratched her chest when she agreed, and the blood from her very heart signed the contract. Amari was forever bound to this fearsome monarch. There was no escaping him, even if she had wanted to. She had fought, oh, she had. But she was locked away, believed to be a threat to everyone around her. When she became human at his touch in that cold, dark cell, he took pity on her and made his choice to make her his hellhound. He knew she had been betrayed, and that's what he played off of.

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

_Nothing saves your putrid heart. _

_There's no room in heaven anymore. _

So, after the bargain was struck, the girl was clothed in furs and given the title as the king's hellhound. And like that, she was feared, revered, and respected. She stood tall at her king's side. For once, she felt the way she should've been since the day she was born. She changed because of it. Her eyes turned from brown to red when she was a wolf and she became the thing of every goblin's nightmares. No one dared to look in her scarlet eyes for three times…she'd kill them, oh she'd kill them all. She turned to her new master.

"What you wish is my command, my lord" she told him and her lord smiled with a terrible glee.

_Evilyn you chose to fall. _

_You shall fall forevermore. _

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

'_Cause your heart is made in hell._

'_Cause your heart is made in hell. _

"Yes, my little hellhound, my Amari" he patted the fur on her head and she felt proud to be serving someone like him.

She felt special, important, and it was all thanks to him. For once, she was respected and regarded the way she was always meant to. Even her lord had potential to be at her disposal. But thoughts of such a sin never came to her. Her heart was putrid toward others, but she adored her master and would until the end of days.

_Oh she means well but who could tell, _

_That it was all for love? _

_Her love is twisted, bred in hell. _

_She thinks it's from above. _

For a time, she was usually just prowling Lapland, searching for demon activity. The creatures that once were her brethren were now her enemies. Enemies she hated with every single beat of her heart. She was excited when the Master called her to his side to receive her first real "assignment".

"What is your will, my lord?" she asked.

"Wolf demon activity is toward the west of Lapland. They're causing problems for…a certain acquaintance of mine. Think you can handle it?"

Amari smiled, showing her canine fangs. She knew what this meant. All freedom was in her hands/paws. She bowed her head.

"It is as the king commands, my lord. It shall be done".

_She knows it-it ain't just her fantasy_

_That drives her. _

_Deep in her-the killer rose. _

For this particular mission, the hellhound went alone. She caught the scent of her old pack, the ones who had betrayed her, took everything away from her. But now, Amari would strike back. They wanted to play the traitor game, so she would play back. She watched from a high frost heave as the alpha female, her aunt, the one killed her mother, assembled the pack. Just as they were about to leave, Amari gave out a long, dramatic wolf howl. The alpha looked up to see the she-wolf with red eyes glaring evilly down at her and her pack.

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

_Nothing saves your putrid heart. _

_There's no room in Heaven anymore. _

The Alpha easily remembered her. "YOU!" she snarls.

"What? You honestly didn't think that I'd forgotten about you? About all of you?" Amari asked.

She jumped down and the pack ran from her in fright. But they didn't go far. They turned and looked at her. Amari glared at all of them, but kept focused on the alpha. No one would stop her now. It wasn't like anyone could anyway. She was stronger thanks to the Master. She snarled at the Alpha.

"You killed my mother, betrayed my family, and now…you'll join the other sinners in hell!" Amari lunged at the Alpha.

_Evilyn you chose to fall. _

_You shall fall forevermore. _

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

'_Cause your heart is made in hell. _

'_Cause your heart is made in hell. _

_Made in hell! _

The Alpha managed to get out of her way, but not for long. Amari easily turned and struck her faster than any other wolf demon ever could. She bit hard on the alpha's neck, but not enough to kill. No, Amari pinned her aunt to the ground, then stepped hard on her throat. Then she bit down hard enough to kill. Amari watched as the snow turned red with the blood of the traitor.

With that done, she turned to her former family. They had supported her aunt's revolution. But they had also been loyal to her mother and had worked hard to keep her alive when she was a small puppy. What could she do with them? She looked at their frightened faces, trying to figure out what exactly to do. She had planned to kill them all. They were all traitors, they deserved it…right?

"What would my Lord have me do?" she thought.

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

_Nothing saves your putrid heart. _

_There's no room in heaven anymore. _

_Fight them _she heard his voice say, _they've all caused you and your mother pain. Kill them all. They all sinned against you. Guide them to hell! Be my hellhound, Amari!_

Amari closed her eyes. "It is as my king commands, and it shall be done".

She attacked them, killed them all mercilessly, thinking what they had done to her and her mother. Amari breathed heavily when the deed was done. Her white fur was blood stained like the snow she stood upon, but none of them had laid a scratch on her. She should've felt regret. But oddly enough, the hellhound felt nothing. She had gone numb in all aspects of the word.

_Evilyn you chose to fall. _

_You shall fall forevermore._

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

'_Cause you're made in hell!_

Still numb, she walked back to Lapland, barely blinking. Her legs felt stiff every time she moved. Then, just as she made it there, Amari fell into the snow and did something she hadn't done in the longest time: she wept for all the lives she took that night. She needed someone, anyone, to reassure her that it was okay, that they all deserved it.

Just when she thought she had gone completely numb, she felt a comforting hand on her head. Amari opened her eyes and looked to find her Master staring down at her with pity evident in his eyes.

_Evilyn you've gone too far. _

_Nothing saves your putrid heart. _

_There's no room in heaven anymore. _

"Master…" she transformed to her human form and let herself fall into her lord's comforting embrace, "I know you say I shouldn't cry, but my lord…I did a terrible deed".

"Amari, dear, sweet hellhound, you've learned your lesson then".

"What lesson, my lord?"

"Everything comes with a price. In order for you to fully submit to me, you had to forsake the very thing that caused you to come to me to begin with. They caused you pain, Amari. If it had been me, I would've killed them all on sight. But you hesitated, waited for my say so. I can't afford that from you".

"It was a test?"

"If you wish to see it like that, then yes. But don't fret, my servant, my pet. There are plenty of opportunities to prove yourself".

Amari buried her face into her master's chest and felt herself calm when she felt his heart against her face.

_Evilyn you chose to fall. _

_You shall fall forevermore. _

_Evilyn you've gone too far._

'_Cause your heart is made in hell. _

'_Cause your heart is made in hell. _

_MADE IN HELL…_

"Don't worry, Amari…you shall have another chance, my hellhound".

"Promise you'll never leave me, even if everyone else does"

Her Master stroked a clawed hand through her ebony hair. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"I shall never, ever, in this lifetime or the next, abandon you, Amari. My most loyal servant and my strongest warrior".

They stayed like that, holding each other, Master and Hound. Always Together. Never Apart.

A/N: I am very proud of this fic. Before everyone starts asking who in the world is Amari's master, let me explain. I heard this song and looked up the band that plays it, called Lordi. I found that they combined theatrics with music and that each musician in the band plays characters. Amari's master is the character played by the lead singer of Lordi. The character's name is Mr. Lordi, but I wanted to add a hint of mystery to this so it would sound a tad bit better than blatantly making it obvious. If you've never heard Lordi's music, you need to, especially if you like hard rock. They are simply amazing and I love the band to death. So, it's safe to say that I own nothing but Amari as before. Don't sue me, please, I have neither money nor anything of real value. If there is a problem with this fic, please don't hesitate to tell me (Unless it's a flame, in that case, keep it to yourself) and I will remove it if it violates any rules. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Thanks! 


End file.
